Viewers of media and content today are presented with various options with respect to formats for viewing such content. Users are able to view media and content on various types of devices from large screen televisions and personal computers and monitors to PDAs, cell phones and other mobile devices. When content creators and video project producers seek avenues for sharing their content with others, they are often faced with challenges with accommodating the various quality, resolution and formats across a variety of these devices.